Perspectives
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Set during season 4, slightly AU; Mike and Sasha talk about Tom being back on the ship. Mike/Sasha Friendship. (COMPLETE)


_A/N: Set somewhere randomly in S4, Tom has just rejoined back with the crew and so on. Not related to my other works or to what will happen in the show.. So I'll say a little AU as Mike is off the ship... just go with it and ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Perspectives**

* * *

"Wind is going south." Mike remarked, Sasha wore a wry expression as she was starting to think his way of judging which way the wind was blowing was farting and hoping the smell wouldn't come back and smack them in the face.

"Sure you don't want to shake a leg about two clicks from here?" Sasha asked him, a small smile curling on her lips.

"Nah, I'm good but we gotta find these seeds as I can't survive on rations and air forever." Mike said.

"Really, you seem to be doing well to me." Sasha told him as she peered through her scope and waiting for their people to get to the compound. She and Mike had less than 24 hours ago, they had set up their perch and not moved since. They were doing further reconnaissance that satellite imagery couldn't give them. They would have sent a drone but the weather being what it was with all the blue clear skies- well it would've been spotted right away; bungling their chances of successful op.

"So we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Mike asked casually as he laid on the ground beside her with his own scope.

"You mean about you being out here with me instead of on the ship?" Sasha asked innocently as she knew he was talking about Tom.

"I needed to stretch my legs." Mike said as he looked down his scope to the mansion they were doing surveillance. "So?" he asked her, pushing the topic back to Tom. Sasha gave an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing to talk about. He left and now he's back. The real problem is that he's a loose cannon." Sasha told him in as casual tone as she could muster. Tom's unpredictability was an issue but his general presence was just as irksome to her.

"He's our inside guy." Mike told her, conceding that they had to follow Tom's lead even if he wasn't following any real protocols. The man had given himself a mission and it seemed to run parallel to theirs. So it made sense to team up and share resources but there were issues.

Tom wasn't exactly gelling with their newest crew members or any of them really. It seemed the 16 months of no communication had a serious impact on all of them as it did Tom. Mike didn't hold it against Tom for leaving and for not calling, but even he and Tom struggled to find common ground. No one questioned his dedication or their faith in his skills but there was concern that Tom was too personally involved.

Mike put it down to Tom being hyper-focused on the mission. He also figured that Tom felt like the odd man out. He wasn't in uniform but he had stepped on a lot toes re-joining them in particular James and Sasha's. Somewhere in the 16 months, Tom had lost a lot of his tact.

"If he messes this up-"Sasha gave a huff of frustration, "Mike, it'll be over a year's worth of work down the drain. I can't keep starting from scratch." Sasha told him in a tired voice.

"He won't mess up." Mike promised her, he looked at the woman beside him who'd grown to be a true friend in the past year and four months. He'd watched her go through the motions of getting past whatever transgressed between her and Tom to working her ass off for the mission. It wasn't healthy but then they didn't have a choice, it was all or nothing with the mission.

He didn't like to point it out to Sasha, but he felt she just fell into a relationship with James. Not that he was against it, Sasha deserved to be happy. He had to admit, James tempered out her anger and kept her focused when the stress of the world falling into chaos started to unravel her.

The man also wasn't entirely useless, so he couldn't complain. If anything, he wished he had someone to be with and balance him out. But it wasn't a luxury he could afford at the moment given he was pulled in too many directions with too many people depending on him.

"We don't know him anymore." Sasha murmured in a desolate tone.

"Nah, he's still the same just moody as hell but we're all feeling that with the hunger." Mike told her, he saw her lips twitch in a slight smile but then it was gone. "He and James might be an issue though." Mike added.

"James is a professional." Sasha said, Mike couldn't help but smile at the defensive tone. She kept her eyes forward not wanting to see his reaction. She wondered if she looked as transparent as she felt. She couldn't help it. Tom being back annoyed the hell out of her, he walked away and left nothing behind for her to hold onto. Then here he was waltzing back in, but not for her.

It was that which stung the most. She did her best not to agonise over Tom and everything that had been left unsaid but late at night or that last cup of tea before bed; her stupid brain would mull over it looking for some secret meaning. The only thing that block it all out was her work and James.

Both, if she were honest were band aids and temporary at best. She wished James could be more, but he like her understood they were not forever. It was just the mission, when it was over they'd go back to their lives or in her case onto the next mission. Something she wasn't sure about. But she was going to enjoy the companionship while it lasted.

"Maybe, he know about Tom?" Mike asked.

"There's nothing to know." Sasha said, she felt it was true. She didn't see the point in dragging her ex-files out for James and he didn't ask. There was only a couple kisses from well over a year ago between her and Tom which didn't eventuate to anything. It was hardly worth sharing.

"Didn't look like it to me when we found Tom." Mike remarked, which was true. Tom looked pissed when he realised Sasha and James were a couple. But she ignored it, he made his choice and they had made no promises to one another. It also seemed rich given Tom had a girlfriend stashed away with his kids while sleeping with enemy for 'his' mission. It rankled her that he judged her for moving on.

"Jesus Christ, what is up with the girlfriend routine?" Sasha said getting edgy as hell with all the personal questions and the prodding about James and Tom. Mike grinned at her as she realised the asshole had been baiting her. She took it and ran.

"I thought this is what women talk about." Mike quipped.

"Not all women." Sasha grumbled, as she knew there was nothing to discuss. Tom didn't want her, and James was transitory at best which meant when the world was saved. Again. She would be on her own. She wasn't sure if she liked that, or wanted it. But she'd worry about when it happened.

"You'll be ok. Whatever happens, we'll work it out as we always do." Mike assured her, as if reading her mind and telling her what she needed to hear. She was going to ask him what he was talking about but he became more alert in his posture. So she turned her attention back to her own scope.

"Well, it looks like it's show time for your boys." Mike told her, Sasha peered through her scope and saw he was right as James and Tom were driving up the long driveway to the property. Sasha kept silent and stowed her issues away as she and Mike switched into work mode.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
